Fate Shinobi's Sovereign
by Keiichi-sama
Summary: Naruto have already accepted his fate. But fate has other plans for him. Being sent to another world when he was supposed to be dead, he must find the reason why he ended up on this new world as a [Player].
1. Chapter 1 - Player

Hello world! This is my first fanfiction with the usual cliche of our favorite Shinobi being sent to another world. This story has plot elements from other anime/manga/manhwa that will be revealed as the story advances...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and any other anime/manga/manhwa references that might be used on this story, aside from the concept of this fanfiction.

* * *

"…ugh…"

Uzumaki Naruto growled lightly as he woke up. After lightly shaking his head, he got up in sitting position, then looked around…

"What the…? I'm in a… hospital…?!" He muttered to himself in disbelief while looking around. He then saw a woman sleeping on the side of his bed, her right hand holding his left hand…

"…it can't be… Mom…?!" Naruto muttered absentmindedly.

The agitated voice woke up the sleeping woman…

"Naruto… Naruto…!" The woman, Uzumaki Kushina, instinctively stood and lounge herself towards Naruto, further surprising the latter. Kushina proceed on tightly hugging him while crying in relief.

'What the hell is going on…?' Naruto muttered to himself, still trying to comprehend what's happening right now. 'How did I end up in a hospital being hugged by Mom? I'm supposed to be… dead… right?'

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to sense any abnormalities within him. But no, he is in perfectly healthy condition. He also made sure that he wasn't under Genjutsu. Well… who would place a dying person in a Genjutsu anyway, especially if the person in target was the Genjutsu-immune 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village?

'And this place... No... This entire town... Has a very different feel and natural energy than Konoha, maybe even from the Shinobi World as a whole...' Naruto said to hinself while sensing the natural energy around him. 'Could it be... That I am in a different world?'

It was then that he noticed something out of place…

"Huh…?!"

[You have an unread message(s).]

A seemingly holographic message box was somewhat floating in the middle of the air. He blinked exaggeratedly, then once again verified the image.

[You have an unread message(s).]

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. But the holographic box was still there. This time, Kushina separated from him, then ask Naruto with worried expression.

"What's the matter, my dear son?"

"Uhm… Mom…?! Can you this… floating message box?"

"Floating message box? Where?"

"…!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. It seemed that he is the only person capable of seeing the message box. But why?

"Naruto…!" Someone barged on the door. And much to Naruto's surprise…

"Da….. Dad…?!" Naruto can't help but be surprised, again, as Namikaze Minato also hugged him while rubbing his head…

"Yeah… Dad's here… Me and your Mom… we're both very worried for you…" Minato separated himself from his son with visible relieved expression. "…you're in comatose state for almost a week already…"

'How come…? Mom and Dad were supposed to be dead long ago...' Naruto thought once again while looking towards the couple hugging each other, both of them with relieved expression after seeing him waking up. He then rubbed his eyes using the back of his hand only to realize another thing that greatly surprised him. He then looked towards both his hands, once again with surprised expression… then swiped the curtain of the window beside his bed…

'My body… became that of my 12-yr old self…' He muttered to himself weakly after he saw his reflection on the transparent glass of the window. His physical appearance now resembles that of his appearance during his 1st Chuunin Exam.

He immediately then closed his eyes, trying to sense everything within his current self, only to be surprised once again…

'Even if I'm in my 12-yr old body… I can feel that my physical parameters were still that of my prime… I can even attest that I can do everything that I'm capable of physically even if I became a child.' Naruto mused. 'But I can feel a lot more within me… something that I knew all the time, yet entirely foreign for me…'

"So you're finally awake. I'm glad…" Another voice rang from the door that interrupted Naruto's internal monologue. And the source of the voice once again gave another surprise to the 7th Hokage…

"Even the perverted old man is alive…"

"Perverted old man…?! The name's Jiraiya, kiddo!" The older man lightly flicked Naruto's forehead.

'To sum things up... I was supposed to be dead after all those years being the 7th Hokage… but ended up lying in an unknown hospital as a 12-yr old kid, with both Mom and Dad, even Jiraiya-sensei alive in a different world?' Naruto once again shifted his gaze to the holographic message box that was blinking in front of him. The answers to this confusing situation might be within this message box.

[You have an unread message(s).]

As if dictated by instinct, he muttered silently…

'Open unread message(s) inbox.'

A seemingly 'inbox' where the holographic messages was stored appeared. It displayed six unread messages indicated by a closed envelope icon on the left side of each message.

[You have six unread messages.]

[Welcome, [Player] (Unread)].

[Blessings from the Sage of the Six Paths (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Great Sage of the Moon (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Will of Fire (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Curse of Hatred (Unread).]

[Daily Quest: Break your limits (Unread).]

'This interface is more like an RPG that Boruto used to play with his friends back then...' Then he saw a very important message. _'Blessings from the Sage of the Six Paths.'_!

'Open second message!' Naruto ecstatically muttered. Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya gave confused expression on how he is acting. But he didn't care. However...

[Error. Can't open other messages. [Player] must be authenticated and Status Window must be activated first].

'Damn. This really feels like and is like an RPG!' Naruto cursed within himself. Since he already verified that he wasn't under a Genjutsu, this situtation further made him confused.

"Son... Are you alright?" Kushina asked Naruto worriedly, both her hands touching Naruto's left hand.

"I'm not alright." Naruto spoke sternly. "Please tell me, what's going on... And what actually happened to me?"

The 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Jinchuuriki of all the Tailed Beasts, the Hero of 4th Great Ninja World War... Uzumaki Naruto... Now found himself in a very confusing situation...

A situation... Where he is required to become... a [Player]...


	2. Chapter 2 - Chaldea Descends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and any other anime/manga/manhwa references that might be used on this story, aside from the concept of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Now that's a lot to take in…" Naruto muttered after he reluctantly requested Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya to get out of his room for a while. He needs to sort all these information by himself after hearing about what happened to him from his godfather, Jiraiya.

'So the 'me' of this world was attending a school as a perfectly ordinary kid… then suddenly, a _monster_ suddenly escaped from a _Gate_ of a _dungeon_, attacked our school, with 'me' being knocked out in the process.'

So there is a possibility that like his other classmates, this 12-yr old 'him' of this world was killed by that rampaging monster. The only difference was this 'him' was in comatose status, allowing him to enter this body from the Pure World of his own world.

However…

_Monsters… Gate… Dungeon_… for a world devoid with concept of Chakra, he can't seem to find logic on how those terms can fit on this technologically-driven world.

Indeed. This world's technology is much more advanced than that of the Shinobi World as indicated by the more advanced medical equipment that this hospital where he was currently admitted. While the Shinobi World actually advanced to technological stage during his tenure as Hokage, a lot of his home world's equipment were still Chakra-dependent. So that may be the critical factor of difference between the two worlds.

He once again closed his eyes to verify if he really still have all his powers from the Shinobi World. He then casted a Rasengan to further verify it, then after forming the jutsu, immediately dispelled it before others could see him. That was more than enough for him to verify that all his powers are still within him, no, he might even be more powerful than his peak from the Shinobi World.

He then once again focused his attention to the holographic message box right in front of him.

[Welcome, [Player] (Unread)].

[Blessings from the Sage of the Six Paths (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Great Sage of the Moon (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Will of Fire (Unread).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Curse of Hatred (Unread).]

[Daily Quest: Break your limits (Unread).]

"So I really am the only one capable of seeing these…" Naruto muttered as he observed the message box. Since he can't open the 2nd message containing the Blessings from the Six Paths, he must first comply with the requirements of this RPG-like system in front of him…

'Open 1st message.'

[Welcome [Player]! This system is created to help the growth of the [Player].]

[For [Player] authentication and activation, simply open the [Status] window].

[Reward(s) will be sent after opening the [Status] window.]

'Rewards?' Naruto muttered. "Since I need all the intel available, might as well go along with this…"

"Status open."

Then, another holographic window appeared, overlapping the message inbox. The new window displayed various information, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

[Name: Uzumaki Naruto]

[Level: 1]

**[Stats:]**

[STR :10] [VIT: 10]

[AGI: 10] [DEX: 10]

[INT: 10] [LUK: 10]

[Available Stat Points: 0]

**[Active Skills:]**

[Requirement(s) not yet reached.]

**[Passive Skills:]**

[Blessings from the Sage of the Six Paths (Locked).]

[Blessings from the Great Sage of the Moon (Locked).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Will of Fire (Locked).]

[Blessings from the Sage of the Curse of Hatred (Locked).]

**[Player Specific Skills:]**

[Servant Summon x1 (Locked)] (Requirement: Authenticated [Player]) (Cost: 3 Saint Quartz)

[Servant Summon x10 (Locked)] (Requirement: [Player] Lv 10) (Cost: 30 Saint Quartz)

[Servant Skill Discernment Lv1]

[Command Spell (Locked)]

"What the hell are these stats!?" Naruto verbally complained. "I have retained my full strength despite being reincarnated as a 12-yr old. I can even access my Senjutsu and Bijuu transformations! So why does my STR only has a beginner stat point of 10?! Same goes for my AGI, DEX, nevermind… all my stats should not be that of a beginner's stats at the very least!"

He skipped the Active Skills, then proceed to Passive Skills.

'These Passive Skills have the same wordings as those from the messages on the inbox. So these might get unlocked once I open those unread messages. But… those blessings… they are from the ancestors of the Shinobis themselves…'

'And these Player Specific Skills… while I don't have any idea what these Skills are… there is one common thing about them… these so-called _Servants_…'

His wonder returned to his Stats. Even right now, he can feel that he has enough power to battle and even defeat Kaguya-level threats in a one-on-one combat. So he was still wondering why his base stats are so low…

"There are only two possible explanations." Naruto summarized. "First, this [Player] system might be bugged since it can't actually measure the actual power of the user. I mean, seriously, those skills didn't even mention my other Shinobi skills or jutsus, but there's no doubt that I can use all of them at will. But it can also be interpreted that the powers that I acquired from my previous life wasn't part of the system, since those are part of me naturally."

"Second, the system might have accounted that power, but since that power is a part of me… then the base stats that I have right now really represents my full power… and my current full power can still grow stronger depending on how I will allocate my stats…"

These thoughts made Naruto shiver. If he can really grow that much, he can't imagine how powerful he might become if he ever 'level-up' or gain stat points.

"But… why does this system require me to become powerful? Just what will actually happen to this world that requires such system to exist? And most of all, why me?"

Multiple questions clouded Naruto's reasoning. After all, during his reign as a Hokage, he became more of a thinker due to him solving the Villages economic and diplomatic affairs together with Shikamaru. So having such experiences was more than enough for him to acquire this level of critical thinking.

"[Return]."

He closed the Status Box and returned to Message Inbox. However, before he could even command the system to open the unread messages…

[The [Player] has been successfully authenticated.]

[The [Player] will receive three (3) Saint Quartz.]

[Will you receive your reward?] [Y/N]

"Saint Quartz? These are the cost to summon a Servant… So I have now met the qualifications to perform this Servant Summon Skill…" Naruto thought. "Well… it might be better not to use it for now… I don't want to screw up on this."

'Of course I'll take the reward! [Y]'

Three pieces of spiky crystals in rainbow hue appeared, then got stocked to his [Inventory ] window.

"Now then… these… 'Blessings' on my Inbox… I need to understand all these first above anything else…"

But before he could even read the unread messages, someone knocked on the door of the hospital room where he was currently confined.

"Naruto." Kushina entered the room together with Minato. "There is a person who wishes to see your current condition."

"Mom, Dad… uhm… who is it?" He said, trying to act as a kid of his age.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, pardon my intrusion." A girl with silver hair formal clothing with around 20 years of age entered the room. She was brimming with confidence as that of an elite person in the society. "I am Olga Marie Animusphere, Director of the Chaldea Security Organization. I am in-charge to take care of those who were hurt by the sudden dungeon break that happened in your school."

"Okay…?" Naruto replied, not knowing how to respond. Two other men in black coat entered the room. They seemed to be the bodyguards of this Olga person.

"Are you really feeling well now? Do you feel anything that's hurting all over your body?" Olga Marie kneeled down, her face having visible worry for him.

"Yeah. I'm more or less ok now, Onee-chan." Naruto answered briefly. "Thank you for worrying for me." He decided to answer as minimal as possible. While indeed, he can't feel any negative intent from her against him, he still needs to be cautious. This is an entirely different world for him after all…

"Thank God…" Olga replied in relief. "At the very least, Chaldea was still able to save a lot of you children during that dungeon break despite the casualties."

'This woman… she seemed to know a lot of information about what's going on…' Naruto told himself. 'I need to gather more information from her without being suspicious of me.'

And thus fate began moving for him…


	3. Chapter 3 - First Servant

Finally, third chapter is up! I hope I can keep this up with my busy life. Haha.

**xirons20, Rodvek97, Hoppy854** – I'm glad you found this story interesting. Thanks!

**NoNameToSeeHere** – Thanks for the tip! I'll definitely look into it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto, Fate-verse and any other anime/manga/manhwa references that might be used on this story, aside from the concept of this fanfiction.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I'll have some minor changes on some in-universe laws/rules of Nasuverse to fit this story's own lore. Please take note.

* * *

"Chaldea will handle all the bills for this kid's hospitalization." Olga Marie said to Kushina and Minato while Jiraiya leaned on the wall near the window of the hospital room.

"Thank you very much." Minato smiled to the Director of Chaldea.

"But still, to have such a monster appearing without warning in a public school… what do you think might have happened, Director?" Jiraiya asked in a professional, serious tone.

"If you're an ordinary person, I might not give you any information. But… Jiraiya-san, as an A-Rank Hunter who helped us resolve that dungeon break and with you being a relative of the family of the injured kid, I think I need to answer you properly." Olga Marie muttered. With a nod, she instructed her bodyguards to close the door of the hospital room.

'A-Rank Hunter… huh…' Naruto mentally noted, especially the term Hunter.

"…" Kushina sat on the side of Naruto's bed while Minato and Jiraiya didn't move.

"As all of you already knew, a Dungeon is a world that can only be accessed thru a space-time portal called Gate. This Gate randomly appears on a random location globally. A Dungeon is technically a separate world and not part of this world. Nothing can be found within a Dungeon, except for Mana Crystals… and Monsters." Olga began her explanation.

"A Dungeon's Gate must be closed in the span of 7 days. And it can only be closed by defeating the Boss Monster of the Dungeon. And that Boss Monster is guarded by other monsters, ranging from tens, hundreds , or even thousands in number." Jiraiya said, his gaze directed towards Minato, Kushina and Naruto. "Failure on defeating the Boss Monster and closure of the Dungeon after the 7th day will result in a Dungeon Break, releasing monsters inhabiting the Dungeon."

"And that will cause major destruction and casualties." Kushina summarized while narrowing her eyes. She then gripped Naruto's right hand lightly with both her hands.

"So… how do you deal with these… Boss Monsters of each Dungeon, Nee-chan?" Naruto inquired, directly looking towards Olga Marie.

"Since the appearance of the first Dungeon 10 years ago, random individuals appeared with powers and capabilities to deal with them as well. As if chosen by fate, these individuals were tasked to enter the Dungeon and subjugate the Monsters. We call them… Hunters. And Jiraiya-san is not just one of them. He is one of the highest ranking among A-Rank Hunters of this country." Olga then looked towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya then replied with a nod.

"Wow, you're pretty awesome, Jiraiya old man." Naruto reacted, trying to match the enthusiasm of his current 12-yr old appearance. "But if it requires 7 days before a dungeon break happens, then you should have enough time to deal with it even before the dungeon break from our school happen, am I right?"

"That is a rare accident actually." Jiraiya replied. "The Boss Monster on a Dungeon a few kilometers away your school casted a warping spell to one of its more powerful minions during our raid against him, allowing that monster to be warped outside the Dungeon, specifically, on your school. And the rest is history. It is a once in a blue moon incident."

"So that's the gist of it." Naruto muttered to himself silently. "Nee-chan, how do you determine if someone is capable of becoming a… Hunter?" Naruto inquired again while acting continuously acting in child-like demeanor. However, this is a very important question for him. Does being able to see holographic, RPG-like interface automatically equate as being a Hunter?

"We have a special device within the Chaldea Security Organization created from Mana Crystals used for determining aspiring Hunters once they become 15 yrs of age." Olga Marie replied. "That device also automatically unlocks the power of the potential Hunter, determining their Rank."

"Rank… do you mean… Level? Something like… RPGs?" Naruto further clarified.

"No. Ranks are fixed, and once a Hunter was determined together with their Rank, that's it. After all, the Rank determines the full power of the Hunter." Olga then looked towards Jiraiya. "Ranging from E-Rank being the weakest to A-Rank being the strongest, once you were classified on one specific Rank, there's no other way possible to increase your Rank."

"No matter how hard an E-Rank train, there is no way possible for him to defeat a lazy D-Rank in a direct combat. That's quite unfair, if I may say." Jiraiya summarized. "And there also exist an entirely different realm of power… the chosen ones, the S-Rank Hunters…"

'…' Naruto narrowed his eyes after hearing such information. Yes, the Ranking System is quite unfair. But more importantly, he seemed to not fall on such categories with him being a [Player]. 'That's enough information for now…'

After few more inquiries from Minato and Kushina, Olga Marie Animusphere left the hospital with Jiraiya escorting her. Since he's already recovered and his hospital bills have already been taken care of, Naruto was finally discharged after a few hours.

Upon arriving at their residence, Naruto was greeted by a simple yet fully furnished home. He smiled after he saw a picture of his younger self together with his mom and dad. He can't help but think if this would be what could've been if Minato and Kushina didn't die from the Kyuubi's assault back then. With Kushina cooking for dinner and Minato doing other chores, Naruto went up to his room.

'Change of plans. I'll take care of the messages from my Inbox later once Mom and Dad was asleep. For now, I need to try something first.'

He locked the door, immediately implanted a sound-proofing and strengthening seal on four corners of his room, then immediately opened his [Status] Window, then to his [Skills] Window.

[Player Specific Skills:]

[Servant Summon x1 (Unlocked)] (Requirement: Authenticated [Player]) (Cost: 3 Saint Quartz)

'I have met all the requirements…'

Naruto then drew the 3 Saint Quartz from his [Inventory] window.

'Good thing I have fair share of RPG experience while playing together with Boruto.'

He then tapped the [Servant Summon x1] link.

[Servant Summon x1]

[Allows the [Player] to materialize a Spiritual Consciousness as a Servant to aide the [Player]'s progress.]

[The summoned Servant will depend on the [Player]'s affinity.]

[Once summoned, the contract between the [Player] and the Servant can only be broken once the [Player] dies.]

[1st Summon is a guaranteed Servant. Succeeding Summons will only have 20% success rate.]

[Continue the Summon?] [Y/N]

Naruto visibly gulped after reading the skill description. The description is precise, yet so vague. Based on his affinity, what kind of Servant will he Summon? Is it a talking toad? Well, he is a Toad Sage from his home world. Giant Beasts? Well, he is the Jinchuuriki of all Tailed Beasts. Sasuke? He can't even think of him being a Servant who will act for him.

But one thing is for sure. Summoning a Servant will definitely give him appropriate intel on what he needs to do. If the Servant happens to have sentience then even more so. Clenching the Saint Quartz on his right palm, he then sighed exaggeratedly.

"Here goes something…"

[Yes. [Y]]

In that instance, the three Saint Quartz seemed to vanish and the light of his room disappears. Then, a complex magical circle appeared on the floor in front of him. Lightning and fog created from pure mana enveloped the entire room. After a few seconds, a silhouette of a person can be seen standing on the middle of the disappearing magical circle…

The fog and lightning then disappeared together with the magical circle. Lights also returned after few flickers from it. All that's left was him, and the Servant kneeling its left knee on the ground.

The Servant then slowly stood up, revealing a teenage girl with well-endowed body. She was wearing dark purplish armor that somehow resembles that of medieval knights. Her pink-colored hair somewhat covered her right eye. And the most defining feature of her was the gigantic, cross-shaped shield with circular dome on the middle equipped on her right arm.

"Servant Shielder, Mashu Kyrielight, has responded to your Summons." The very first words that came out of the female knight was filled with valor of a warrior and sincerity of a charming young girl. "May I ask, are you my Master?"

* * *

And done! Thanks for reading! Please drop some reviews for motivations. Most writers need it badly. Thanks again and till next time!


End file.
